Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion
Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion (or GSA.O for short) is the 28th season of Power Rangers and Continues were GSA/Danger Thunder left off with the rangers meeting Captain Marisol and Eustus being put into Cryogenic Suspension. It is based off the 41st Sentai, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot "When shadows fall across the Universe, only the greatest can rise up. By order of the Ursa King, the Ohman Stones were created as the first line of defense. Now, the most loyal commander is at the helm of fulfilling an ancient prophecy, the 16 Knights of Orion."-Narrator Once boarding the Andromeda Orion, Marisol sends the rangers to reclaim the Ohman stones while he learns more from Ava and Elizabeth . As time goes one, Marisol continues to talk about the Ursa System and the empire it had, until Jark Matter took it over. Meanwhile, Jark Matter has brainwashed Phoebe into becoming the new Shogun Black, free the entire rouges gallery and begin the end of time. Can the rangers stop them before Legends die? Characters Galaxy Squad Rangers ''Main Article: ''Galaxy Squad Rangers Ally: Rangers and Troopers * VR Troopers * New Aquitar Rangers * Lost Rangers ** Heckyl ** Deka Busters * The Hero League Other allies * Ava Frasier * Elizabeth * Gwen Gifro * Mavis Gifro * "Great Bear" (Genesis and flashbacks) The Shogun * Jark Matter * Alex Fierro ** Shogun Princess ** Dornado (Vexacus' Son) ** Count Plasium ** Mad-Eye Geilis ** White Assassin ** General Rubix ** General Longsnapper ** Prince Jagged *** Dark Mayhem and Destructo *** Drex **** Monsters ***** Chancellor Mechana ***** Midnight Idol/Jojo Siwa **** Indavers Other Villains * Vigot King ** Vigot Brothers Arsenal Transformation Devices: * Galaxy Morpher (Galaxy Red-Yellow, Cyan, Teal) * Draco Staff * Pavo Blade * Shogun Battler Multi-use device: * Ohman Stones (all) Individual weapons: * Galaxy Sword (Red and Yellow) * Dynamite Spear (Orange and Cyan) * Thunder sickle (Silver and Shogun Black) * Wolf Claw (Blue and teal) * Crossbow (Gold) * Thunder Axe (Black) * Thunder Rapier (Galaxy Squad Green) * Gun Attachment (Pink and Gemini) Vehicles: * Hawk Fin Turbos (Ursa and Cerberus) * Ohman Voyagers (all) Zords * Galaxy Ultrazord ** Leo Megazord ** Draco Megazord ** Cerberus Megazord ** Pavo Megazord *** Quantum Satellite *** Quantum Rocket **** Quantum Tower ***** Matador Megazord/Cannon ****** Matador Blade ****** Matador Zord Secondary Zords * Scorpio Zord * Wolf Zord (Galaxy) * Libra Zord * Toro Zord * Dark Orpheus Zord * Orpheus Zord * Gemini Stones * Chemlon Zord * Eagle Zord (Galaxy) * Ursa Zord ** Major Zord ** Minor Zord Episodes Like it's Sentai Counterpart, the episodes are called Space.However, they don't correspond to said episode. Space 1-The Day the Earth Fell Space 2-Legacy of Thunder Space 3-The Real Danger Space 4-Eyes Like Venom Space 5-The Secrets of the Denshi Space 6-Back to What was Space 7-Cousins of Darkness, Part 1 Space 8-Cousins of Darkness, part 2 Space 9-The Sound of Trampling Warriors Space 10-Legacy of the Crown, Part 1 Space 11-Legacy of the Crown, part 2 Space 12-Fourteen Ultimate All-stars Space 13-The Stone to Rule Them All Space 14-Tick-Tock Space 15-Fall of the Bounty Hunter Space 16-Siblings at odds Space 17-Orion, the Christmas Ranger Space 18-Power Rangers Sun and Moon 16 of Prophecy Space 21-A Soldier Rises from the Ashes Follow me up to Loch Space 24-Life of the Outlaw Queer and Thunder Space 27-Secret of an Icon Space 28-Tycho's Tail Spin Space 29-When We Were Young Space 30-The Metallic Mad-eye Space 31-The VR Trooper and the Maid Space 32-Fall of the Metallic Assassin, part 1 Space 33-Fall of the Metallic Assassin, part 2 Space 34-Struck in Time, part 1 Space 35-Struck in Time, part 2 Movies Power Rangers: Revelation Notes * First Space themed season since Lost Galaxy * Largest single Ranger team, 16 ** this is 4 more than its counterpart as the Cerberus and Gemini Rangers are US exclusive and Shogun Black is used from Hurricanger: 10 Years Later ** The Go-Busters, among other skipped sentai, appear in Revelation * First season to have multiple rangers die (Harvey and Agnus "Ageolis") * First official Orange Ranger ** Boom was only a Wannabe Ranger ** Tycho's prior form is US exclusive, replacing Blue in Denziman's line up * First Female Green Ranger * This is the first time 2 characters are gender swapped outside of Legendary Mode ** Nora and Kayla's counterparts are male *** Nora is the first female silver ranger since RPM *** Kayla is the first female Blue Ranger in the Neo-Saban Era, second secondary blue though * Each has similarities to a Kyuranger ** Harvey and Lucky are leaders who want to get things done ** Eustus, being Autistic, does get as many of the social queues others take for granted, like Naga Ray. Both also are evil and use the dark stone/kyutama *** Eustus is also like Tsurugi as they have had a tough times with their friends/lovers **** Phoebe also uses the dark stone **** Like Naga, some on the Spectrum take things literally ** Ashton is serious like Stinger, and gets short-tempered when Eustus is out to get him or plain gets on his nerves ** Billy and Henry are like Garu as they are uneasy about joining the others ** Nora is like Balance as she is caring and enerjetic ** Max and Tycho are like Champ as they have strong beliefs *** Max Believes in Justice *** Tycho in Equal Rights ** Kora is like Hammie being introverted as kids and are motivated fighters ** Corinth likes to sketch, similar to how Raptor has her diary ** Terrance and Spada are very mature compared to the other teams members ** Kayla is childish as her counterpart, Kotaro, is a child ** The Starner sisters are Naive like Lucky ** Since he was blessed in Ursa Zodiac sign of Athena, he is a master of battle strategy, as shown by Shou Ronpo on when to attack Jark Matter's forces * First season to not use Power Rangers in the US title ** Being called Power Rangers GSA.O Internationally ** Power Ranger Zeo was called Zeo Rangers internatinally * First team with secondary colors since Dino Charge ** Since the ASD Rangers are from a different sentai, they don't count See Also * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger- Sentai Counterpart see comparison page * Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger: 10 Years Later- Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black suit) * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger-Sentai Counterpart (Rubix, Longsnapper, Tyciel, and Jagged) * The Thunderman's- The show from which Phoebe, Max, Billy, Nora, Dark Mayhem, and Detructo are from. * Henry Danger- The show where Henry and Drex comes from; Power Rangers Danger Thunder is the series finale, as was for GSA Category:Seasons with Nickelodeon Team Ups Category:2021 Category:Danwarp Universe Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Kyuranger Adaptations